


Proud

by drummerqueen



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pride, Smut, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drummerqueen/pseuds/drummerqueen
Summary: Request done by @totallytubulartim on Tumblr: “I would love it to be like gender neutral, and maybe it is pride month, and they are getting ready for the parade but y/n feels so self conscious about themselves so he makes them feel better about it with sexy?”ORJohn makes you feel good through sex





	Proud

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: SMUT (+18)

“This thing is horrible, I don’t want to wear it”

“Oh, c’mon! You loved them when we buy them”

“I know but…”

John and you were getting ready to go to the pride parade. You had been together for three years now and it wasn’t your first time celebrating it but this time something was going wrong…

It wasn’t the first time that you weren’t feeling ok about your body, that started to happen long time ago, but it was the first time that you didn’t want to go anywhere if you had to wear the matching T-shirts you had bought some days ago. They were very cute, colorful and with a giant “be proud” in the front. But every time that you were looking yourself at the mirror everything seemed wrong… And your Deaky noticed.

“It suits you”

“No, it doesn’t”

“Look at me” He was behind you, so you turned to face him. “You know I wouldn’t lie to you, right?”

“Yes…”

“And then why you don’t believe me?”

“I don’t know…” Your eyes started to water.

“Hey…” He immediately hugged you and pressed you against him as strong as he could, planting little kisses on your head. “It’s ok, love. You don’t have to wear it if you don’t want but believe when I said that you look hot as fuck with it”

“Really?” You looked up at him, finding him looking at you with the sweetest smile.

“Really”

“You look great too, you know” You said with a smirk on your face.

“Yeah?” He suddenly grabbed you ass strongly. “Do you want me to show you how much I like you, how pretty you are to my eyes?”

You simply nodded.

You loved that part of him. That part that knew every moment what you needed, how to make you feel good. Every time that all was falling into pieces in you little head, he was there to reassure you, to make you feel amazingly good again.

He didn’t hesitate in attacking your neck, passionate kisses and some bites here and there. You grabbed his hair and just melted into his touch, your other hand finding his way below his T-shirt, leaving nail marks everywhere. He suddenly took off your top and started kissing every inch of your skin, especially those little places that he knew where more sensible, and by that time you become a moaning mess.

“That’s it, baby. I want you to feel good” Your lips connected for a moment and it was like touching heaven. All times you both kissed were magical, a perfect mixture between tenderness and desire.

The kiss broke when you landed on the bed and John started kissing your belly till he arrived to the hem of your trousers. “Do you want me to go on, babe?”

“Yes, please” You said without thinking it twice.

He smiled at you and places one more kiss on your stomach before pulling your trousers and your underwear away along with his owns, and then he started to place little kisses on the inside of your thighs for your delight. “You are so fucking gorgeous, [y/n]… So perfect…”

And those magical words made your previous stupid thoughts to disappear and at that moment you felt incredibly happy and lucky to have a man like John by your side. “I love you, Deaky”

He moved up so that your faces where almost touching and kissed your lips again. “I adore you, my love. Let me show it to you a little bit more” Then, he proceeded to prepare you, gently open you up with his long and trained fingers without stopping kissing you everywhere.

You were beginning to lose the control of your body but you were still able of stretching your arm to grab his dick and gently stroking it, making your boyfriend to breath heavily and to moan quietly in your ear. You spend some time like that, touching each other, making the other feel as good as you could.

You were playing with the tip of his cock, as you knew he loved when he suddenly stopped. “If you continue doing that I’m not going to last, honey”

“Then fuck me” You said shameless.

“Woah, look at you!” You both giggled. “I love when have that confidence”

“You make me feel confident, John… Only you”

He smiled widely. “How lucky I am then” And kissed you again while aligning his cock with your entrance. “May I?”

“Oh, c’mon just fuck me alrea- FUCK”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry… Have I hurt you?”

“No, no… I’m ok, you just caught me off guard”

“Ok…” He then started to move his hips slowly, gently… But soon you both needed more and the pace quickened, moans filling the room.

“John… I’m not going to last longer” You managed to say.

“It’s alright, honey. Cum for me” And with a few more thrust you reach your climax with his name on your lips. “Oh, fuck…” He followed you.

He collapsed beside you, his head on your chest. You started playing with his hair as your breathings were becoming normal again. “Thank you” You said.

“I should be the one thanking you, I’m so fucking lucky to have you”

“I am the lucky one”

“Nope”

“Yes”

He started tickling you. “I said no”

“Stop!” You tried to stop him without success. “John, please”

He only stopped when you both couldn’t breathe properly anymore, pulling you into his arms. “Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life?”

“John…” You said blushing.

“Because, damn, you are”

“Stop” You said laughing while hiding your face in his neck.

“You should look at yourself around my cock, moaning and-”

“Please” You tried one more time, now pinching him on his side.

“Alright” He said laughing. “My point is that, as I have told you many times, to me you are perfect. And I know that you sometimes feel bad about yourself and you shouldn't” You didn’t say anything. “But I also want you to know that I will be here in your lows and that I will try to make you feel good always, [y/n]. Always”

“With sex?” You teased, making you both laugh.

“Especially with sex” And then he kissed you and you never felt more loved and safe in your entire life.

P.S: you finally went to the parade, with your T-shirt on, and had an amazing time… Dancing of course!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everybody! I’m finally back with my writing and I’m very excited with this one because it’s the first time I write something with a gender neutral reader! I hope you like it as much as I do and if you do please leave kudos/comment this 💛 Thanks for reading!


End file.
